1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored photosensitive composition, a color filter including the same, and a method for manufacturing the color filter, wherein the colored photosensitive composition is suitable for forming colored images in color filters used for liquid crystal display devices and solid-state image pickup devices such as CCD and CMOS.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dying method, a printing method, an electrodeposition method and a pigment dispersion method are known as methods for preparing a color filter that is used for liquid crystal display devices and solid-state image pickup devices.
Among these, the pigment dispersion method is a method where a color filter is prepared by photolithography with a colored photosensitive composition in which a pigment is dispersed in various photosensitive compositions and, since a pigment is used, this method is advantageous in terms of stability with respect to light and heat. Furthermore, since the photolithographic method is used for patterning, the method has high positioning precision, and has hitherto been widely used as a preferable method for producing color filters for large screens and high definition color displays.
When preparing a color filter by means of the pigment dispersion method, a photosensitive composition is applied to a glass substrate using a spin coater or a roll coater and dried to form a coated film and then the coated film is pattern-wise exposed and developed to form colored pixels. These steps are repeated for respective colors to obtain a color filter. As such a pigment dispersion method, a method that uses a negative-working photosensitive composition containing an alkali-soluble resin in combination with a photopolymerizable monomer and a photopolymerization initiator has been described (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2-199403).
In recent years, color filters for solid-state image pickup devices are required to have higher definition and smaller thickness. For example, as a technology for forming a thin film while maintaining spectral characteristics, there is disclosed a technique of increasing the content of coloring agents with respect to the total solid content in the colored photosensitive composition to improve pattern forming properties by the use of a resin (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-276878 and Japanese Patent No. 3823579).